


Bingo - Jeux de l'été de la FA

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Recueil à part de drabbles et de textes écrits pour les Jeux de l'été de la FA. Plusieurs couples sont à l'honneur.





	1. FrItaUk

**Sieste**

**France/Italie/Angleterre**

Feliciano courut jusqu'au canapé et s'installa en quatrième vitesse. Francis se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Quant à Arthur, il se tint mollement derrière Francis.  
"Entrez, dit Feliciano une fois que ses amants eurent repris leurs esprits.  
\- Oh ! Je vous dérange peut-être."  
Antonio connaissait leur petit secret.  
"C'est trop mignon. Vous avez le thé de prêt au cas on vous poserait des questions.  
\- Arrête de dire des aneries, la porte ouverte, grogna Arthur.  
\- Permission d'entrée, alors ?  
\- Antonio, on faisait la sieste, grommela Francis.  
\- Tu as la même conception de la sieste que moi. Avec beaucoup d'énergie et de passion.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être en train de la faire, rétorqua Feliciano.  
\- Oh ! Je connais cette intonation italienne qui m'avertit de faire gaffe à mes fesses. Je retourne dormir en pleine après-midi !"  
Leur trio soupira de soulagement.  
"Bon, on reprends du thé ou on se retourne se coucher".  
A sa manière de le dire, Francis demandait leur préférence pour le salon ou la chambre.


	2. BFT - A la notre

« À nos amours ! Et à nos expériences passées ! »  
Antonio, Francis et Gilbert trinquèrent.  
Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, les trois membres du BFT se retrouvaient casés.  
Francis et la peste anglaise s’étaient longuement fait la cour, avant d’atterrir dans les mêmes draps.  
Antonio s’était découvert une passion dévorante pour l’un de ses anciens protégés : un Italien au fort caractère et à la libido exacerbée.  
Le plus fou d’entre eux allait se marier avec l’être le plus adorable de cette foutu planète.  
« Tu ne pervertis pas le petit Mathieu, le taquina Antonio.  
— Je pense que je peux lui apprendre quelques trucs awesome.  
— Fais attention. Ensuite, l’apprenti peut tenter de surpasser le maître. Romano est tellement maladroit que je me demande parfois comment on en réchappe vivant. La dernière fois, il a mis le feu aux rideaux avec des bougies parfumées.  
— Vous pourriez éviter d’utiliser les toilettes des conférences, soupira Francis. On est obligé d’aller chez les dames... Et Elizabeta a ressorti sa terrible poêle pour nous empêcher d’entrer.  
— Franny. Vous aussi, vous foutez le bordel. Hé... Dans la salle de réunion. Si, si, si. Même casés, on doit faire honneur à notre réputation. Continuons ! À la vôtre ! »


	3. NyoPrusHonAus Les femmes de sa vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autriche : Sophia  
> Prusse : Gilen  
> Hongrie : Elemér

Dérangé dans la rédaction de son rapport, Elemér s’avança précautionneusement vers la chambre de ses amantes. Des bruits suspects s’en échappaient. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de les voir s’ébattre dans leurs draps.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, un sourire comblé illumina son visage.  
Sophia tremblait de plaisir. L’albinos cajolait ses seins, tandis que sa main s’immisçait entre ses cuisses. Elemér adorait les observer et les entendre, quand elles prenaient leur pied ensemble. Parfois, il les rejoignait.  
Il s’assit sur la chaise de l’entrée et écarta les jambes pour laisser de la place à son début d’érection.  
En s’apercevant de sa présence, Sophia gémit sensuellement son prénom.  
Plus sauvage, Gilen arrêta de suçoter un téton brun pour le défier du regard.  
Elle souhaitait qu’il vienne sur le lit et qu’il lui donne du plaisir.  
Elemér connaissait toutes les expressions muettes de Gilen. Et elle, les siennes. Il lui renvoya un sourire provocateur.  
Il la posséderait quand il en aurait envie.  
Pour l’instant, il se gorgeait de tous ses petits bruits obscènes et de leurs deux corps féminins sublimés par la concupiscence.  
Quand Sophia s’effondra, Elemér se décida à profiter de la bien-aimée qui n’avait pas encore eu d’orgasme.


	4. FrItaUk Coup de soleil

Francis posa les mains sur leurs fesses nues, avec un sourire rayonnant.  
Il avait réussi à les convaincre de rejoindre la plage nudiste.  
Rectification. Francis avait raillé Feliciano à sa cause pour l’obliger à exposer entièrement son corps.  
Armé de son parasol, Arthur râla tout au long du trajet.  
Ses deux amants impudiques ne rataient jamais une occasion de lâcher leurs vêtements.  
Arthur préférait la nuit et les lumières tamisées aux coups de soleil. D’ailleurs, Francis et Feliciano n’en attrapaient jamais !  
Arthur s’était couvert de crème, alors que les deux oisifs sortaient sans protection.  
Ils ne les plaindraient pas, s’ils pleuraient leurs mères respectives.  
À peine arrivés, les Méditerranéens se jetèrent dans leur mer adorée. Arthur resta sur le sable à reluquer un peu tout le monde derrière ses lunettes de soleil.  
L’eau, très peu pour lui. Même s’il avait été pirate, il ne savait pas nager.  
Après une heure de joyeux ébats, ses compagnons revinrent vers lui.  
Arthur s’était bien douté à un moment que leurs mains avaient été baladeuses sous la surface.  
Avec Francis, il ne fallait pas s’étonner de ce genre de chose en public.  
« On aurait dû rester moins longtemps, tu as attrapé un coup de soleil », rougit de honte Feliciano.


	5. NyoFrUk - Juste une nuit

Lisa profita de leur premier baiser endiablé pour faire rouler son amante sur le sable.  
Après autant de siècles d’attente, son amour de toujours faiblissait devant sa volonté sans faille.  
Juste une nuit !  
Lisa doutait que leur Histoire ne dure que douze heures. Marianne se fourvoyait sur la force de leurs sentiments.  
Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment elle entortillait sa langue avec la sienne.  
Ravie de ce retournement de situation, Lisa aventura ses mains sous la chemise de Marianne. Elle caressa délicatement ses seins puis en agaça les tétons, pour la rendre encore plus réceptive à ses attouchements.  
Marianne eut un accroc dans sa respiration, quand elle osa retirer la boucle de sa ceinture.  
Lisa l’embrassa à nouveau. Il ne manquerait plus qu’une parole malencontreuse sur sa timidité gâche leur première fois ensemble.  
Et quel bonheur de toucher ses fesses et de lui enlever son pantalon !  
Après plusieurs baisers papillon sur la poitrine de Marianne, Lisa dirigea sa bouche vers son intimité.  
La brune tremblerait de plaisir toute la nuit.  
Au petit matin, Marianne s’était enfuie sans un mot. Lisa s’attendait à ce que son ennemie détale en prenant conscience de son « erreur ».  
Marianne trouverait une petit : « Prends ton temps ! Je t’attends » dans ses affaires.


	6. Spamano- Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les cinq premiers drabbles formaient un bingo, c'est à dire une enfilade de 5 cases sur une grille prédéfinie... Et pour les autres, je me suis un peu éparpillée. On verra bien si j'arrive à en faire un autre avant le 30 septembre.

Bastardo possédait quelques rares qualités parmi ses nombreux défauts d’après Romano. La plus admirable demeurait sa capacité à supporter une pile électrique italienne.  
D’ailleurs, Antonio connaissait quelques tours pour calmer le caractère volcanique de sa moitié.  
L’espagnol massait comme un Dieu. Il était aussi gaulé comme un Apollon. La vue sur ses abdominaux et ses fesses agrémentait les séances bienfaisantes. Ses mains faisaient des miracles. Et le tout dérivait généralement vers une partie de jambes en l’air.  
Ils avaient déjà plié la table en deux, renversé les flacons et sali le tapis. La porte de la salle émettait un grincement depuis qu’ils s’étaient unis passionnément contre elle. Ils s’étaient également brûlés avec les pierres chaudes, à cause d’idiota.  
Suite à ces massages endiablés, une légère odeur de mandarine collait à la peau de Romano et lui rappelait à quel point ils aimaient le sexe.  
Les interlocuteurs politiques de Romano commençaient à comprendre la corrélation entre sa bonne humeur et cette délicieuse fragrance.  
On n’en touchait plus un mot.  
L’italien se révélait susceptible et colérique, dès qu’on remarquait les causes de son bien-être.  
L’emploi du temps de bastardo ne lui permettait pas d’accourir à la moindre contrariété de son petit ami.  
Et il n’avait que deux mains, cet idiota !


	7. FrUk

Francis roula sur le matelas et entraîna avec lui Arthur. Récalcitrant, l'anglais endormi tenta de s'accrocher au bord du lit. En vain. Francis savait comment utiliser les faiblesses de son corps...  
"Mon petit lapin."  
...et toutes les failles de son esprit.  
"I'm not your bloody rabbit !"  
Le rire agréable de Francis résonna à ses oreilles. Il adorait quand le français laissait tomber ses barrières et retrouvait son caractère joyeux. Endormi, Arthur se releva sur ses coudes et surplomba Francis.  
La plage se tenait à quelques mètres de leur position. Les draps et les rideaux blancs apportaient un côté légèrement surnaturel à leurs points de vue sur la mer.   
Stupid frog se révélait toujours plein de bonnes idées, simples et efficaces.  
Arthur émit un grognement.  
Les doigs de Francis se déplaçaient déjà sur son corps en quête d'un moment mémorable.  
"On risque d'avoir des spectateurs, maugréa Arthur.  
\- On les fera fuir."  
Arthur ne lutta pas plus, contre les attouchements de Francis. Leurs fonctions ne leur permettaient pas toujours de se voir et, encore moins, de profiter de vacances bien méritées. Arthur répondit aux baisers de Francis par des caresses légères.  
Grâce à cette tendresse, ils effaçaient leurs siècles de mésententes et de guerre et construisaient leur propre histoire.


	8. Ne jamais déranger bastardo au volant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de finir le deuxième bingo (enchaînement de 5 drabbles) avant la fin du défi.  
> Il m'en reste deux à faire. Et après, on verra.

« Putain ! Idiota ! Je t’avais dit de prendre à gauche !  
— Si tu ne me gueulais pas tout le temps dans les oreilles, je ne me serai pas trompé. »  
Mouché par la mauvaise humeur d’Antonio, Romano se tut. Le conquistador ressortait en pleine cambrousse. Danger pour ses fesses... Enfin, tout de même, il n’était pas le seul en faute.  
« Je te rappelle que ta musique à la con couvrait ma voix, bastardo. »  
Antonio arrêta brutalement la voiture et le fusilla du regard.  
« J’écoute ce que je veux, quand je conduis. On avait un deal. »  
Romano se décida à fermer définitivement sa gueule un peu trop tard. Antonio s’amusait avec le guidon, cherchant à évacuer sa colère.  
Allez ! Il allait se sacrifier pour la bonne cause.  
« Je voulais arriver à l’hôtel assez vite pour en tester tout le mobilier », minauda Romano.  
Et puis, le sexe sauvage avec son conquistador ne l’avait jamais achevé pour de bon.  
Le sourire d’Antonio lui fila des frissons.  
Son compagnon sortit du véhicule, en fit le tour et ouvrit sa portière pour l’amener avec lui sur le bas-côté.  
« Je peux prendre un coussin, bastardo ? »  
Apparemment, les négociations étaient belles et bien closes.


	9. Un seul lit - AmeLit

Dérangé en pleine nuit par Alfred, Toris se dirigeait vers sa demeure.  
Il s’inquiétait pour ce stupide américain aux nombreuses phobies. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas. Toris se trouvait loin de son pays à le servir.  
America était pire que Russie. On s’attachait facilement à lui.  
Toris claqua la porte de la voiture et s’arrêta net devant le portail de la demeure privée d’Alfred.  
Sa peur du noir l’avait poussé à acheter des lampadaires et autres luminaires de formes et de couleurs différentes.  
Et c’était l’été.  
Toris n’imaginait même pas l’horreur de la période de Noël.  
En passant entre deux libellules artificielles, Toris s’interrogea sur son dévouement à une autre nation. Quel sentiment le poussait dans de tels retranchements ?  
Alfred lui assurait qu’il était libre de faire ce qu’il souhaitait, mais l’appelait à n’importe quelle heure.  
« Ah ! Mon ami !, s’écria Alfred depuis le perron. Il y a des araignées partout. »  
Non. Il ne ferait pas le ménage en plein milieu de la nuit.  
« Viens chez moi alors. »  
L’américain le prit comme une déclaration d’amour et l’embrassa sur le perron.   
Le trajet du retour leur parut interminable. Alfred n’arrêtait pas de se justifier et Toris de s’interroger sur ses réels sentiments. Et il n’avait qu’un seul lit.


	10. FrItaUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un autre bingo !  
> Il me reste encore un drabble isolé à poster... Et je pense que je vais m'arrêter à celui-là pour me concentrer sur Parfum de Lys.

« Juste un verre, avait proposé malicieusement Feliciano.  
— Après tout le monde rentre chez soi, les avait sermonnés Arthur.  
— On n’est pas pressé pour autant », avait déclaré un peu plus tard Francis.  
Arthur aurait dû se douter que ses compagnons l’entraîneraient dans la luxure. Son déni allait jusqu’à dédaigner les intonations coquines de ses amants, pour profiter de leur présence. Alors qu’Arthur caressait la peau de Feliciano et embrassait son cou, il sentait Francis s’impatienter dans son dos.  
Après un signe de Feliciano, Arthur le pénétra. Ils étaient tellement excités qu’il ne tarda pas à se déhancher en lui. Feliciano se mit à pousser des exclamations ravies au bout de quelques instants. Arthur savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à se retrouver pris entre deux sensations. Son désir monta en flèche à cette pensée, satisfaisant encore plus le brun entre ses bras.  
Francis les força à s’immobiliser et entra son pénis dans le corps d’Arthur. L’intimité de Feliciano se serrait autour de sa verge, alors que celle de Francis touchait sa protaste. Après quelques allées et venues pour les habituer à cette position, ils se mirent à bouger en rythme ensemble.  
Ils se concentrèrent au début, mais finirent par se laisser aller à leur instinct pour atteindre l’orgasme.


	11. NyoGerIta - Serviette

Enveloppée dans leur serviette arc-en-ciel, Felicia osa embrasser Monika. C’était le moment. Une brise soufflait, le soleil apportait une lumière particulière, les vagues s’échouaient sur la plage.  
Le baiser tendre se prolongea, enthousiasmant Felicia.  
Sa petite amie avait tendance à cacher leur amour aux autres nations. De plus, sa timidité ne l’encourageait pas à effectuer des démonstrations affectueuses en public.  
Felicia enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et joua sensuellement avec.  
Leurs corps mouillés se rapprochèrent pour se réchauffer d’une douce langueur.  
Un pic de désir la transporta.  
L’humidité dans son maillot ne provenait plus seulement de la mer.  
« On rentre à l’hôtel », proposa Monika après plusieurs minutes à se bécoter.  
Felicia ne put laisser les fenêtres ouvertes dans leur chambre. Dommage, elle aimerait bien qu’on sache qu’elle pouvait faire monter au rideau sa belle Allemande.


End file.
